Yukari plus Herobrine
by David Gumazon1
Summary: We have a Touhou, we have a Minecraft. Uh. Touhoucraft. We have a Yukari, we have a Herobrine. Uh. Yukari-brine. Yukari plus Herobrine. Uh. Yukari-brine. Uh. Yukari-brine in Touhoucraft. Yukari-brine in Touhoucraft. (HATE Review equals LOVE) (Note: This is tragedy with parody, worst combination cause this fic was meant to be hated and loved. U hat3 it? k0M3 0n pH19H7 m3h)


**Minecraft owned by Microsoft**

**Touhou owned by ZUN**

**The story made by David Gumazon1**

Comment: While my real work wasn't complete yet. Yes, I'm writing Touhou and Minecraft crossover. Writing sometimes couldn't be fun. So I'm going to write to satiate my boredom. Yukari Yakumo had always portray she have demonic black eyes, right? How about we look into another universe to see her counterpart. But worse version of her. Lmao.

* * *

A sound of explosion and loud bullets from heavy insta-kill machine gun.

*Boom* gat gat gat gat gat gat gat

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Humans where running left and right in the human village. Screaming as they fled the streets. Behind the town their Yukari-brine was chucking grenades and shooting everything that moved. She levitated a danmaku-atomic-ender-anti-matter-grenade card sign and pulled the pin.

"No gods nor Zun can save you now!" She cracked and threw the grenade into a moving flying witch Marisa. The kleptomaniac driver saw the projectile and jumped out seconds before it was blown to pieces. It explode of some sort of black holes and anti-matter spread out all directions by billions and billions projectiles. The witch could dodge them with ease, however, she was suddenly teleported into the one of them and died. With the help of ender magic forciby teleported every creature nearby 100 meters radius around the anti-matter/black-hole orbs, basically the gaps in between projectiles are trap.

Yukari-brine continued to wreck the town. Setting an eternal void fire on immortal Youkais at sextillion of celsius while the void effect disintegrate slowly from existence, blowing up houses with life and death boundary energy orbs. The streets ran red with the blood of humans slain by their psychopathic rip-off gap hag. At last the supposed number one defender of Gensokyo and Obscure Gap Hag showed up. Oh yin-yang she's smoking hot, and the hag has some 6C toenails. However; they where no match for their white-eyed rip-off clone who was armed to the teeth by Mary-Stu jutsu.

"Stop there you fake-bitch! Hello, and DIE! ! ! !" Reimu screamed in rage, and beside her was real Yukari. The real one narrowed her eyes as she analyses the new threat of Gensokyo of course. "! !" The Reimu flew back. A hole blown through her chest from Yukari-brine's 360 no scope throwable-stick moving at insta-speed-projectile. The rest of the village defenders, and Keine lifted their cards with no other option other than to attack, and disabled their card rules. Abomination-to-Zun only laughed at the charging hoard. She lifted up the gun (**a** trap sign below her skirt) and screamed.

"Say hello to my little friend." A sound like lawn mower screeched through the air as the white liquid from her little friend and blood of the residents was sprayed across the walls and the streets. Bullets of fatal danmaku from Youkais and Humans ripped apart upon contact of the liquid.

The white blended blood soaked white-eyed rip-off gap hag looked up at the sky as she satiated her desire from both gender and every ages (however all children and young teens were hidden in a certain place, safe and sound). Every kill was turn into hardcore mode. "Is that it, is that all you can conjure **real** hag." Suddenly the clouds conjugated together and darkened. Lightning courses through the clouds like DragonBallSuper. Thunder shook the Youkai mountain slowly crumbling.

Real Yukari started to get serious and she say **[Boundary between Universe and the Void]**. Yukari-brine counter it with **[Boundary between you and me]**. The real one was erased from existence instead. Attack reflected. The white-eyed figure stood still and watched the new challenger, a human.

"What an IDIOT! I gonna slap so hard whoever says the first attack wins!"

*BANG*

The gary-stu _JACK RUSSEEEEEL!_ shoots at her heart precisely a clean hit with his pistol.

**Few minutes ago…**

Rinnosuke saw off the outsider as he made his way into the Forest of Magic, and muttered, and suddenly he heard screeches and explosions and felt a massive earthquake. "What the hell?"

**Present**

"Impossible my bleeding don't stop! I-the-supposed-mary-stu possibly lose to mere side-character-gary-stu! ! !" said furiously the Nether-Netherworld Queen to the out of nowhere wannabe police character.

"What are you saying you lady. What you did is wrong. You're a criminal and I get paid off by corrupt police department." said Jake the great as he made a correction in the narration proven that he isn't wannabe as he shoot another bullet and pierced through her head, killing her.

"That's that. Where does the money I got paid for?" he said to the future-to-be-chief-Youkai name Cirno.

"You'll be my servant cuz I'M THE STRONGEST!" she crossed her arms with pride as always as she did.

"You're childish you know that?" said Jake his opinion.

"Mister, can you tell us where I was?" the black-haired swordsman asked Jake.

"You don't know? This is my home Gensokyo!" Cirno replied instead.

"Kid what are you cosplaying about? This isn't time to joke around and get out of here or else you wanna be fucked up." the police asked the black-haired swordsman. Kirito frowned in response, and then interrupted by laugh before the black-haired swordsman could respond.

"Well well welllllll. Looks like you didn't killed me after all." Yukari-brine said to Jack Russel, back from the dead.

"Nah, I knew you're ripped-off of Herobrine." said Jake shoots at her without her before she even reacted. Unfortunately Kirito was shot through at his head instead as he fall into the ground.

"Kirito!" Cirno was so shocked to point she instinctively summons her large white (ice) sword.

**[Icicle Frost Columns! Sword Freezer mode!]**

Cirno jump off from her original spot, and at very fast speed where everything was in slow motion slashed her broad sword at Yukari-brine. The white-eyed gap dodged the awesome slow motion sword like-matrix but she was hit by Icicle Frost Column. She was frosted by a blue fairy. And then the ice fairy screamed as she sliced through the ice berg with big sword. The white-eyed gap break into fragments of ice.

"Woah!" Jack the-supposed-side-character let out a surprised comment beside the black-haired swordsman.

"Woah! Yes indeed." Yukari-brine appeared behind him.

"Ah s[CENSORED]." Jake jumped the fuck out and gave a loud bang and gods-defying-bullet shot through to the whatever part of her. After that, he looked around and found nothing.

"I'm here." Yukari-brine called him with a smug face. However, he ignored her.

'Damn author stop the censor joke.' Jake said while looking at the sky. (A/N: I'm not joking. :P)

"Now what should I do so can I kick your ass. Fucker." He turn back to her.

"Pfft! You can try for billion years." She taunted him.

"Look behind." He said jokingly and filled with sarcasm.

She didn't, however, two swords sliced through her. Kirito gets SMASH!

"What did you say again?" she replied.

Suddenly Kirito was heavily injured into the ground, and Cirno carried him like paper and quickly flew through the bamboo forest.

Jake couldn't believe what she did to him. "Just like I said before I hadn't paid enough for this!" He once more drive right into the various trees and bushes on the side, the physics looked away this time.

**To be continue…**

* * *

Comment: Crap that's random okay that's it. There'll be more AU characters and OC in the future. See you next time.

Disclaimers:

**Jake from Jack Russel The Debatedly Sane Outsider by JustAnotherHorribleGuy**

**Cirno from Cirno Online by Raine-chi**


End file.
